Mi eterna venganza
by IvolX260
Summary: Por generaciones, Equestria ha sido un reino que ha resuelto crisis y problemas internos gracias a la diplomacia. Pero todo eso cambio el día que los antiguos residentes del planeta regresaron envolviendo a todos sus habitantes en su guerra. Una historia de venganza y redención para un guerrero inmortal al lado de una princesa que en sus hombros decidirán el destino de este mundo.


**Pues estrenamos nuevo proyecto. MLP y Doom. ¿Por que? Un desafío que me puse a mi mismo. Universo alterno anthro haciendo referencia a eventos de la serie. Habra mucha violencia, sangre a borbotones, tipos duros haciendo cosas hardcore, momentos romanticos, heavy metal y más. Sin más preámbulos, que empieze el espectaculo. **

El Limbo, el nexo entre las diferentes realidades. En este vórtice se encontraba flotando el Asesino de la Muerte. Luego de haber derrotado a la Aranea Imperatrix, Samuel Hayden lo traiciono luego de regresarlo de los restos de Argent D'Nur atrapándolo usando el teletransportador, dejándolo flotando en el aire. El monologo del doctor le tenía sin cuidado, pero cuando le arrebato el Crisol, se dio cuenta que Hayden contaba con un plan de contingencia para restaurar la producción de la energía argenta y poner en peligro a la humanidad una vez más.

Maldita sea el momento en que los científicos de la Unión Aeroespacial instalaron el prototipo del lazo interdimensional en su armadura Praetor. Incapaz de detener a Samuel Hayden este lo mandó a lo desconocido. Cuál era su nuevo destino, no lo sabía, pero su viaje fue interrumpido al ser inmovilizado por completo en el vórtice. No podía moverse, quien fuera que haya hecho esto estaba su merced.

"William Joseph Blazkowickz III, que bueno verte otra vez."

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, fue envuelto en una luz desapareciendo. El Asesino de la Muerte apareció en un cuarto blanco con varias estatuas de metal que emitían hologramas, en medio del cuarto estaba una máquina con una compuerta dorada y una calavera del mismo color arriba de esta. Se levantó y al alzar la mirada vio al responsable de sacarlo del Limbo, el Serafín. La diferencia de tamaños era muy notoria. El que medía alrededor de 1.90, el Serafín era mucho más grande que él. Era un ser de color blanco y su piel era más una armadura biorgánica de color plateado y rojo. Sus piernas estaban cubiertas por una falda larga conformada de tentáculos, en su abdomen parecía ser más una pechera con hombreras y sus brazos color plata y rojo. Su cara tenía la forma de dos T, había un pequeño hueco en la mitad porque en la parte de en medio estaba su ojo. El Serafín le dio la mano a su campeón para saludarle y este respondió al saludo.

"Es una pena que el Crisol no esté en tu poder, pero es un contratiempo temporal." Dijo el Serafín terminando el saludo y ahora le hizo un gesto con su cara señalando al mapa holográfico. "Pasando a otras cosas, necesito que vayas a Sigmus IV."

El Serafín apretó los botones del mapa donde apareció la imagen del planeta.

"Como recordaras, Sigmus IV es uno de los mundos fortaleza automatizado que mantiene a raya a las huestes del Infierno de entrar a esta realidad. Hace no mucho perdí contacto con el planeta, parece ser que hubo interferencia debido a fenómenos naturales del planeta. Detecte magia expandirse antes de perder contacto." El Serafín explico, su tono voz notaba preocupación. "Es de suma urgencia que vayas de inmediato y restablezcas contacto en el centro de mando."

Con una nueva asignación el Asesino de la Muerte camino a las puertas para dejar la habitación, pero se detuvo, recordó que llevaba consigo el chip de VEGA y reconocía que la inteligencia artificial resulto ser un aliado muy útil en su lucha contra los demonios en Marte. En ese preciso momento donde debía apagar el núcleo de VEGA, la computadora contaba con la opción de crear un respaldo y salvar a un inocente de su perdición. Se dio la vuelta y saco el chip de uno de sus bolsillos en su cinturón y se lo entrego al Serafín. El que ya sabía de su odisea, le puso su mano en el hombro izquierdo.

"A VEGA le encantara saber que su sacrificio no fue en vano y que ahora tendrá una segunda oportunidad. Vamos a conectarlo a tu traje."

William activo la compuerta principal de la cámara de ascensión, deposito en la capsula la armadura y conecto los cables para iniciar la descarga de VEGA. El Serafín estaba haciendo pruebas de la actualización del software y optimizando las piezas del traje. William entro a la pantalla de inicio del programa de su traje y noto la barra de actualización del software que incluía a VEGA, pero tomaría un largo tiempo. Una corriente de frío paso por su cuerpo y se le había olvidado que estaba desnudo.

El Serafín se percató que William no llevaba ropa puesta, chasqueo sus dedos creándole vestimenta nueva. Una chamarra de piel negra encima de una camisa negra sin mangas, jeans azul oscuro y zapatos negros. Al ver su nueva ropa no se podía quejar. Se sentó junto a la compuerta de la capsula para verse en uno de los espejos que había en la pared. Se quitó la chamarra y la camisa para ver las cicatrices en la parte superior de su cuerpo. Vaya que tenía muchas. Cada cicatriz representaba una historia en mundos diferentes que ha puesto pie. A veces lograba impedir la total manifestación de los demonios, lo cual le permitía viajar más rápido a nuevos destinos que necesitasen ayuda. Otras veces tenía que limpiar el mundo por completo de la corrupción demoníaca. De cualquier forma, lo que importa es el resultado final, matarlos a todos.

* * *

En el Infierno, los sacerdotes trabajaban a marcha forzada buscando una nueva fuente de poder para reabastecer las tropas diezmadas en su reciente intento de conquista. La derrota de la Aranea Imperatrix retraso la invasión a la Tierra. Uno de los invocadores encontró en un mundo lejano, una rica fuente de magia y vida, el combustible perfecto. Los acólitos se pusieron a trabajar para localizar una brecha para poder entrar, pero no lo consiguieron. Uno de los invocadores más antiguos presentes en la cámara de portales, aquel que recuerda la sed de venganza del Asesino de la Muerte durante de la segunda era, un nombre le vino a la mente al ver en el mapa holográfico el planeta.

"Sigmus IV." Dijo el invocador y los demonios le miraron con asombro. "Esto debe ser obra del destino que reaparezca luego de tanto tiempo. Busquen almas en pena que deseen poder con tal de servirnos."

Afuera del recinto, legiones de demonios marchaban a través de los portales que abrieron los fanáticos religiosos reclutados a sus respectivos mundos esperando la salvación del señor oscuro para purificar a los infieles. Los mundos que consumían servían de combustible para reabastecer las bajas causadas por el Asesino de la Muerte en sus múltiples cruzadas. El señor oscuro de la Cuarta Era al enterarse de que habían encontrado Sigmus IV, una sonrisa apareció de su boca, algo muy inusual en los demonios. Era de total importancia que recuperasen ese planeta a cualquier costo. Lo que había en ese mundo, era conocimiento exclusivo pasado de generación a generación entre los señores oscuros y también del archienemigo.

* * *

De regreso al santuario divino, el Asesino de la Muerte observaba detenidamente su brazo derecho, abriendo y cerrando su puño, volvió a ponerse la ropa y camino hacia el monitor para checar la actualización de VEGA al traje. Faltaba poco para que terminase el proceso. Una de las puertas se abrió y el Serafín traía un cristal amplificador de energía argenta, siendo este transportado por magia. Presiono los botones de la compuerta, con solo mirar la pechera esta fue en dirección a donde estaba también el cristal. Giro la pechera en dirección mirando al amplificador, abrió un compartimiento de la armadura, coloco el cristal dentro de la pechera, asegurándose que encajara correctamente, cerro de nuevo la pechera y la coloco junto a las otras piezas del traje Praetor. Y en unos minutos más tarde la actualización concluyo, el Asesino de la Muerte saco su armadura de la capsula, se quitó la ropa y volvió a ponerse la armadura. Se puso el casco y el primer cambio que noto fue el nuevo sistema operativo que cargaba, luego vio el logo de VEGA en miniatura en la interfaz activarse. Una leve sonrisa se formó en los labios de William.

"Saludos Asesino de la Muerte, muchas gracias por salvar mi existencia." Dijo VEGA agradecido.

"Gusto en conocerte VEGA. Supongo que la Unión Aero Espacial ha encontrado tablillas hablando sobre mi existencia."

VEGA al ver al humanoide cerca del Asesino de la Muerte utilizo su base de datos recapitulando la información de las expediciones al Infierno buscando cualquier dato relevante con el Serafín. Lo único que logro hallar fue la tercera crónica del Asesino de la Muerte.

"Usted debe ser el Serafín. La Unión Aero Espacial, de todos estos años que llevaba haciendo viajes, solo se encontró su nombre. La piedra Helix que está en los laboratorios Lazaro posiblemente tenga más información, pero la doctora Olivia Pierce bloqueo todo acceso por razones de seguridad."

"Razones que todos sabemos. Mi heraldo se hizo cargo de ella, pero tu creador Samuel Hayden optó por traicionar a su aliado, lo cual nos lleva a tu actual situación. Tratará de usar el poder del Crisol para que la humanidad tenga energía argenta, pero tú ya sabes lo que eso implica." Dijo el Serafín a la inteligencia artificial.

VEGA sabía que el doctor Hayden traicionaría al Asesino de la Muerte, estaba seguro que él había escuchado sus últimas palabras antes de que el apagara el reactor de su fuente de poder. Willliam le dio un pequeño golpe a su casco, en señal de que VEGA dejara de preocuparse.

"Tienes razón, no tiene sentido lamentarse por algo que ya ocurrió. Les doy las gracias nuevamente por concederme una segunda oportunidad de proteger y servir." Dijo VEGA contento.

"Contigo ya serían dos los aliados que tiene William. Te preguntaras como el traje Praetor es capaz de correr tu sistema operativo."

"Ahora que lo menciona eso atrajo mucho mi atención. Cuando estábamos en la labor de apagar mis sistemas primarios, mi núcleo principal llegaba a temperaturas más elevadas que las del sol, por lo tanto, se necesitaba un sistema de enfriamiento capaz de llegar al cero absoluto para poder funcionar en óptimas condiciones. Aun con las capacidades del traje Praetor, era imposible que pudiese subirme al sistema operativo debido a la demanda de energía para permitirme trabajar." VEGA explico.

"Es por eso que le di a la armadura una mejora en la fuente de poder. Solo eso basto para que el sistema pudiera cargar tus datos." Dijo el Serafín cerrando la capsula. "Bueno creo que ya hablamos lo suficiente del incidente de Marte. William, la nave ya está preparada para despegar. Con VEGA tendrás algo de compañía y ayuda extra en el combate."

El Asesino de la Muerte cruzo la puerta en dirección al hangar. En lo que iba a la nave, VEGA abrió un canal privado para hablar con su huésped.

"Este lugar es fascinante Asesino…"

"Llámame William o Blazkowickz, no es necesaria tanta formalidad." Interrumpió William.

"Muy bien Blazkowickz. Como te decía, este lugar es fascinante." Dijo VEGA observando con detalle y guardando todo en su base de datos. "Por cierto ¿a dónde vas con tanta prisa?"

"Un planeta que purgue tiempo atrás." Dijo William en seco.

"Entiendo, lo que sea que haya que hacer cuenta conmigo."

William puso su mano en el panel de control de la pared para abrir la puerta del hangar. La nave estaba en frente de él. Un jet de combate azul cuyos motores tenían alerones blancos, a un lado de cada motor tenía montado cañones de plasma y misiles. Se subió a la nave, encendió los motores y despegó en rumbo a Sigmus IV dejando atrás el santuario divino. El motor súper lumínico se activó viajando distancias inter estelares en minutos. Planetas, estrellas, etc., William apreciaba el paisaje estelar al igual que VEGA, este era uno de esos momentos de serenidad que le dejaba pensar con tranquilidad y despejar su mente de tanta muerte y destrucción. Su momento de paz fue interrumpido por una llamada de emergencia proveniente del santuario. Oprimió el botón esperando una nueva misión.

"William, detecte una nave que fue capturada por una incursión demoníaca. Te estoy mandando las coordenadas para hacer la purga correspondiente."

Las coordenadas aparecieron en el visor de su casco, la nave no estaba lejos de su posición. Un pequeño desvío para matar el aburrimiento siempre es bienvenido. Pronto localizo la nave varada y junto a ella, la razón de la incursión, una brecha dimensional abierto gracias a un tentáculo proveniente del Infierno. Se movió con toda precaución hacia el hangar de la nave capturada, encontró un espacio donde aterrizar y bajo del vehículo. El plan era simple, matar a todos los demonios presentes y sobrecargar el reactor de la nave para que la explosión destruya al tentáculo y cerrar la brecha dimensional. La nave era un crucero militar y a juzgar por el daño que presentaba en el exterior, la tripulación intento defenderse de la incursión demoníaca, pero no pudo ser posible. La primera prioridad del Asesino de la Muerte era llegar al puente del crucero y descargar un mapa para su sistema de navegación y localizar el reactor. El camino estaba repleto de soldados poseídos, cuyas armas estaban fusionadas a su carne. Algunos tenían escudos de energía, volviéndolos una molestia. Al encontrarse en un espacio cerrado, desplegó la ametralladora con triple cañón eliminando a los poseídos con escudo primero, seguido luego al resto de los poseídos.

No tardo mucho para que los demonios se percataran de la llegada del Asesino de la Muerte a su morada. Gritos de furia y desprecio se hicieron presente por cada pasillo que el recorría localizando el puente de la nave. Llego al comedor principal, solo para ver las mesas empapadas de sangre y muchos cadáveres de personas regados por doquier. Había cuatro caballeros del infierno presentes comiendo los restos de la tripulación del comedor, al ver al Asesino de la Muerte arrojaron su comida y corrieron a atacarlo. El Asesino de la Muerte cambió al rifle de plasma en modo paralizador disparando una bomba, capturando a dos de ellos, cambió al rifle de asalto con micro cohetes y disparo a los demonios capturados, a la vez que evadía los golpes y saltos de onda de choque de los otros caballeros infernales. Estando cerca de los caballeros que había aprisionado antes, saco la super escopeta y apunto a la cabeza de uno, matándolo y activando una de las descargas de la bomba paralizadora yendo a los caballeros infernales restantes. Los elimino uno en uno recargando lo más rápido que podía la super escopeta, llegándoles a volar la cabeza e incluso los brazos a alguno de estos.

Continuo su búsqueda por los pasillos enclaustrados de la nave, no le sorprendía mucho que la tripulación haya perecido a causa de los espacios angostos para esquivar. Ahora aparecieron diablillos de los ductos de ventilación arrojando sus bolas de fuego, corrió hacia ellos con el rifle de asalto disparando micro cohetes, los cohetes eliminaban sin problema a todo diablillo presente y empezó al moverse más rápido para no perder tiempo. Los pocos enemigos que lograron arañar su armadura, sus caras terminaron incrustadas en el piso luego de azotarlos con fuerza y matarlos al mismo tiempo. Tras diez minutos de combate llego al puente de la nave. El puente era un desastre, cadáveres por doquier, sangre esparcida en la mesa de navegación digital y sacrificios humanos. Los susurros era una de las armas más poderosas de los demonios para subyugar a los mortales y obligarlos a hacer actos atroces para ganarse el favor del señor oscuro. Encendió la mesa de navegación, descargo una copia del mapa de la nave a su armadura y encontró la ubicación del reactor.

"La ruta más rápida es tomar el elevador y abrirse paso por la cubierta inferior."

La sugerencia de VEGA era la opción más acertada. Antes de partir noto en el piso una tableta. La recogió y se puso a investigar cual pudo haber sido la causa de esta desgracia. Descargo la información al disco duro de su traje y en su interfaz selecciono el nuevo archivo, haría las dos cosas al mismo tiempo, matar y que VEGA lea el archivo. Por último, encendió el sistema holográfico de vigilancia de la nave, con esto podría junto a la tableta que tiene archivado, comprender que paso exactamente aquí conforme avanzaba, las cámaras activarían los hologramas recreando los incidentes. Abandono el puente y tomo el elevador bajando a la cubierta inferior.

"Hare un resumen: La tripulación recibió la misión de explorar nuevos mundos para colonizar. Todo marchaba bien hasta el momento que vieron con horror, la barrera de la realidad abrirse y ver la amenaza demoníaca apoderarse de la nave. Uno de los momentos clave que definió el destino de la tripulación, fueron las voces. El capitán describe que los más débiles sucumbieron de inmediato y se amotinaron contra el resto de la tripulación. Los demonios mandaron sus tropas para facilitar a sus nuevos sirvientes la conquista de la nave. Desactivar el sistema de armamento y cortar el paso hacia la armería fueron puntos críticos para evitar una resistencia más organizada." VEGA resumió la información de la tableta.

Típico de los demonios en usar a sus víctimas para hacer el trabajo sucio. El elevador llego a la cubierta inferior y lo primero que William noto fue la corrupción en esta parte de la nave. El metal fusionado con la biomasa demoniaca, los cadáveres siendo juntados por los poseídos para crear nidos de sangre y mucha sangre por doquier. La puerta se abrió y con la super escopeta mato a los poseídos que le estorbaban en su camino. Al salir del pasillo vio una ventana grande y paro por un momento su misión para ver qué tan grave era la situación. Los tentáculos estaban aferrados a los motores de la nave y desde la brecha veía más tentáculos salir. En el espacio también noto los cuerpos despedazados de gente flotando en el vacío del espacio. Sus muertes no quedaran impunes. Resumió su misión y en frente de él lo esperaban diablillos y soldados poseídos. Se cubrió en el pilar del medio del cuarto, saco el rifle de plasma y cambio a la onda de calor, presiono el gatillo del modo secundario incinerando a los soldados poseídos y algunos diablillos, solo los diablillos que estaban agarrados en los pilares del cuarto sobrevivieron. Bajaron tres a atacar, pero fueron eliminados por una ráfaga de plasma. En el cuarto que todavía estaban los diablillos con vida, aparecieron asoladores infernales y más diablillos. Los diablillos corrieron a atacar al enemigo, pero al igual que sus predecesores, recibieron una ráfaga de plasma directo al rostro. Los asoladores infernales eran enemigos simples de vencer cuando están solos, su único ataque peligroso consistía en su cañón de energía, nada que un disparo certero de la super escopeta no arreglase.

Abrió otra puerta y el pasillo que llevaba a la armería estaba cubierto de biomasa demoníaca, cambió de nuevo al rifle de plasma con la onda de calor para acabar rápido contra lo que le deparase. Los gritos de las personas poseídas solo enfurecían más a William, le daban más anhelo en matar a todos estos malditos. Escucho ruidos provenientes de los ductos de ventilación y del techo salió el esqueleto de otra persona asesinada. Intimidación, otra de las armas psicológicas de los demonios para subyugar a los débiles. Bajo el cuerpo y lo recargo en una de las paredes como respeto al difunto. Los camarotes estaban igual o peor que las otras secciones de la nave. En uno de los cuerpos encontró un arma, era un rifle con diseño similar al de un lanzallamas.

"El láser infernal es un prototipo de arma desarrollada por la Unión Aero Espacial. Utiliza energía Argenta al igual que rifle de plasma. Es un arma semi automática con modo incendiario." VEGA describió el arma que había adquirido a su huésped. "Blazkowickz, me llama la atención que una nave colonizadora de la Unión Aero Espacial se encuentre fuera del sistema solar. La Unión Aero Espacial junto con MIXOM buscaban construir colonias espaciales y a explorar más allá del sistema solar. Te pido que encuentres más información para desarrollar una hipótesis de lo que es. A lo mejor haya tabletas de los ingenieros muertos en el cuarto de máquinas con más información sobre esto. Te lo encargo por favor."

William acepto la petición de VEGA y dejo los camarotes con su nueva arma. Escucho las pisadas estruendosas de algo que venía a toda prisa a por él. Dos caballeros infernales corrían acompañados de diablillos. Puso a prueba el láser infernal eliminando primero a los diablillos, los rayos eran potentes como para matarlos de dos disparos. Activo el modo incendiario y disparo a uno de los caballeros del infierno, el caballero fue envuelto en llamas, pero no le importo. El objetivo de matar al Asesino de la Muerte era la prioridad absoluta de todos los demonios. William espero a que el caballero en llamas saltara a la hora de hacer una onda de choque, predijo el ataque y saco la motosierra para rebanar al otro caballero del infierno. Saco la escopeta de combate y le disparo una granada dejándolo moribundo, le golpeó la cabeza y con sus manos le rompió el cuello. El nivel de corrupción era más alarmante conforme se acercaba al reactor de la nave, ya había huevos de los parásitos, los mismos gusanos que activaban los golems biomecánicos. Llego a la armería de la nave, pero la puerta estaba bloqueada por tentáculos. Desenfundo la motosierra y corto los cinco tentáculos que le impedían avanzar a investigar la armería.

"Toma todos los suministros que necesites. El tele transportador portátil es uno de los nuevos inventos que permite al usuario arrojar un disco a una distancia programable, al activarlo el usuario es tele transportado al mismo lugar en donde se encuentra el disco."

Hizo caso a la sugerencia de VEGA y tomo el disco de la mesa. Lo observo por unos momentos y lo guardo en uno de sus bolsillos. La opción del tele transportador portátil apareció en la interfaz de su armadura como nueva adquisición. Lo siguiente que tomo fue un lanzagranadas, junto al arma había diferentes tipos de munición para esta, granadas incendiarias, de impacto, criogénicas y de ácido. Encontró munición incendiaria para la escopeta de combate, volviendo el arma todavía más versátil. Recogió el cohete tesla, un micro cohete que emitía descargas eléctricas a todo lo que se cruzara en su camino. Lo último que recogió fueron minas de aproximación. Tras dejar la armería, el camino empezó a tornarse más resguardado por los demonios. Soldados poseídos con escudos de energía y escopeta, caballeros del infierno y dos mancubus resguardando el ala delta que lleva al cuarto de máquinas. Saco el lanzagranadas y disparo granadas de ácido al cuarto, los caballeros del infierno apenas lograron escapar, pero el resto murió. Ahora con la escopeta disparo a los caballeros del infierno y las llamas más el daño recibido por el ácido termino con ellos.

La puerta se abrió y encontró otro montículo de cadáveres preparándolos para formar un nido de sangre. Disparo una granada incendiaria para que eso no pasara. Saco la escopeta de combate y cambió al triple disparo, estaba ya cerca del cuarto de máquinas, pero las peleas con los demonios eran más frecuentes. La entrada al cuarto de máquinas estaba bloqueada por biomasa y tentáculos, como si los demonios la controlaran para impedir su misión. Suspiro y busco una parte de la pared que no estuviese rellena de biomasa, encontró una zona despejada y de un golpe rompió la pared entrando al cuarto de máquinas. Ya estaba aquí, todo lo que tenía que hacer era crear una sobrecarga en los reactores. En una mesa había una tableta, descargó la información para que VEGA analizara el declive de esta nave.

"Tras el incidente de Marte, la UAC empezó a trabajar en otras alternativas de energía y reanudo la colonización de nuevos mundos más allá del sistema solar." Dijo VEGA y paso a las páginas siguientes que tuviera información relevante. "Resumiendo. Esta es una de las tantas naves que la UAC mando a explorar los confines de la galaxia. Trataron de pedir auxilio, pero ya era demasiado tarde."

William escucho el resumen mientras observaba que en medio del cuarto el reactor de la nave estaba trabajando. Puso su mano en la maquinaria pensando que arma sería la ideal para hacer estallar todo de un ataque. Su armamento explosivo sería lo ideal. Con el lanzacohetes cambió a detonación remota, solo tenía que apuntar bien a uno de los orificios del reactor para que entrara al interior y detonarlo para que la explosión haga lo demás. Antes de hacer eso, encontró otra tableta, descargo la información, pero la leería para después. Jalo el gatillo y el cohete voló al interior del reactor, rápido salió del cuarto y al estar a una distancia prudente, detono el cohete y la explosión dentro del reactor surtió su efecto que anhelaba. La nave recibió una sacudida tan fuerte que afecto a los tentáculos que la tenían capturada. William no perdió tiempo y salió a toda prisa llevando el rifle de plasma con el modulo aturdidor, por mucho que quisiera matar más demonios, dejaría pasarlo por esta vez. Todo el recorrido que hizo ahora lo tenía que hacer de reversa, a veces podía evadir a los demonios, otras veces sería matarlos si no podía esquivarlos.

En uno de los corredores plagados de biomasa demoniaca, le estaban esperando dos barones del infierno. Le disparo al que salto para golpearlo con una onda de choque y cayo aturdido, rápido saco la motosierra y le corto una pierna y de inmediato la cara al segundo barón, dejando atrás al otro quien trataba de liberarse. Al llegar al salón principal de la cubierta inferior había dos ciber mancubus, cuatro caballeros del infierno y tres pinkies. Saco la BFG y al disparar salió una bola de energía verde que lanzaba rayos a todos los demonios y justo cuando impacto contra la pared, todos los demonios explotaron. Guardo la BFG y saco el rifle de plasma aturdiendo al baron del infierno que venía por la revancha, saco la ametralladora con la triple torreta matándolo de una vez. Detrás suyo aparecieron más tentáculos atravesando el casco de la nave, con intenciones de capturarlo y que la explosión lo envolviera. Llego al elevador, pero antes de meterse más tentáculos destruyeron el elevador.

Los demonios estaban muy persistentes el día de hoy. William destruyo la pared de al lado del elevador donde aún no había tentáculos ni biomasa demoniaca y comenzó a escalar hasta llegar a la cubierta superior. Justo al salir de la puerta más tentáculos aparecieron tratando de tirarlo. Descargó una copia de las coordenadas del mapa estelar de todo el territorio que habían explorado por sí tendría que visitar esos lugares en el futuro. El camino al hangar estaba plagado de soldados poseídos y diablillos, con la ametralladora se abrió paso viendo como la triple torreta disparaba a velocidades alarmantes perforaba hasta los escudos de energía, los diablillos tampoco estaban a salvo de la lluvia de plomo a pesar de estar colgados en el techo o en las paredes. Llego al hangar y el comité de bienvenida consistía de los restos de la tripulación acompañada de centenares de diablillos, caballeros infernales, mancubus, caco demonios y revenants. Todo el hangar estaba plagado de demonios. Se encogió de hombros por el intento fallido de pararlo, saco la BFG y disparo al techo, la bola de energía lanzaba descargas de energía argenta a todos los demonios presentes y al chocar contra el techo, la horda de demonios exploto limpiando el camino.

Llego a su nave y rápido activo los motores y escapo a tiempo para ver la explosión del reactor destruir el crucero y los tentáculos demoníacos. La brecha dimensional que estaba abierta fue sellada y William sonrió por el éxito de su labor. Sin más tiempo que perder, retomo su curso a Sigmus IV. En el trayecto busco el último archivo que recogió y se puso a leer la información. Los grupos mantenían contacto cada semana informando todos sus hallazgos, habían creado colonias, fabricas estelares cerca de un sol y una base en el espacio cuyo propósito era clasificado con el código clave Cataclismo. Ya que terminara su misión en Sigmus IV visitaría esos lugares que la UAC mando sus naves para investigar. El segundo archivo fue el mapa interestelar que llevaba trazado la UAC, con todas las coordenadas para llegar de cada uno de los sitios que la UAC había instalado. Activo el piloto automático y recostó su cabeza en el asiento para descansar. Este era uno de esos raros momentos donde el Asesino de la Muerte mostraba su lado vulnerable. Dormía en paz y sin tener un arma en mano.

William hace tiempo ya no necesitaba de las necesidades de comer o dormir, pero había veces como la de hoy, que se permitía ese lujo para recordar que fue un mortal. El viaje estuvo tranquilo. La nave estaba pasando por una estrella, William abrió los ojos para apreciar la belleza del espacio, el momento en que vio la estrella amarilla, tuvo una visión similar a la que tuvo en Marte que le mandaba mensajes crípticos. En esta visión veía una zona desértica y que en frente suya había una gigantesca estructura que llegaba hasta los cielos. A su lado caminaba una persona, por sus rasgos físicos era una mujer, tenía alas blancas, un ángel para ser precisos, pero el detalle más llamativo era el cuerno que tenía en la frente de su cabeza. La figura de la mujer estaba ensombrecida, a veces sus visiones eran tan erráticas que no podía ver con claridad quien era con claridad las personas que salían en sus visiones. La mujer lo seguía hacia el edificio que parecía hacerse más grande conforme caminaban juntos, luego la visión cambió y se encontraban en la cima del lugar y hubo una explosión que los envolvió a los dos.

William puso su mano en el casco tratando de razonar que era esta visión, lo del Crisol lo tenía el claro. Pero esa mujer, porque lo acompañaba, algo que él estaba seguro, todo aquel que lo acompañase en su lucha eterna moría. A lo mejor es una jugarreta del destino preparada para fastidiarlo.

* * *

**Incendimus – Michael Markie**

Y mientras tanto en Sigmus IV, en una región aislada de toda la civilización, había una mujer cubierta de una túnica café vieja y una capucha que tapaba su cabeza de la tormenta de arena, llevaba también googles en los ojos para que no le entrase arena. Que hacía en este lugar, solo en sus pensamientos estaba la respuesta. Sin que se diera cuenta, ella estaba siendo observada por los demonios que hallaron la brecha en el planeta para esparcir sus promesas de poder. Sintieron su rencor y continuaron observándola, esperando el momento perfecto para hablar con ella.

"Ya me las pagaran todos. Mis súbditos, las princesas, me vengare de todas las humillaciones." Murmuro la mujer.

Con eso los demonios encontraron a su vasallo ideal para llevar a cabo la reconquista de Sigmus IV. Era el momento de entablar comunicación.

"_**Nosotros podemos ayudarte."**_

Y en eso la tormenta de arena ceso debido a la voz imponente que se pudo escuchar en los alrededores. Como ya no había tormenta, se podía apreciar los rasgos físicos peculiares de la mujer. En vez de pies tenía pesuñas negras, alas de insecto desgarradas en su espalda y un cuerno en la frente. Bajo su capucha y se quitó los googles pare revelar su rostro. Se trataba de un humanoide femenino de piel negra y cabello verde azulado largo y de ojos verdes, saliendo de la túnica tenía una cola del mismo color que su pelo. Se podría decirse que su rostro era una mezcla entre unicornio y la de una mujer humana. Lo más peculiar es que tanto en las piernas, sus manos, su cuerno y pelo tenía hoyos.

"Quien está ahí." Grito alzando su mano y creando de la palma de su mano magia para defenderse.

"_**Estamos por todas partes, en el principio y en el final. Tu odio atrajo nuestra atención y eso es lo que buscamos. El mundo en el que tu habitas tiene mucha más historia de la que te puedes imaginar y nosotros la conocemos toda."**_

"¿Y eso en que me beneficia?" Ella pregunto curiosa.

"_**Hay tesoros debajo de la superficie en que caminas que pueden destruir este mundo. Tu puedes formar parte de la inminente grandeza si nos ayudas. Podrás obtener la venganza que tanto anhelas en contra de todos los que te hicieron daño."**_

Coloco su mano en la boca pensando en la oferta que estos individuos le estaban proponiendo. Había llegado al punto en que todos conocían sobre ella y era la más buscada de todo el mundo. Estaba harta de esconderse y tener que mendigar para si quiera poder comer. La verdad es que estaba desesperada y no tenía ya nada que perder. Los demonios podían percibir su desesperación por el poder y estaban seguros que pronto tendrían a su nueva acolita.

"Quiero ser parte de ustedes."

"_**Has escogido sabiamente tu respuesta. Por último, cómo te llamas."**_

"Soy Chrysalis, la antigua reina de los cambiantes y enemiga del reino de Equestria. Todos mis súbditos me traicionaron. Ellos tampoco se salvarán de mi venganza. Encontrare esos secretos de los que tanto hablas y te lo entregare si me concedes el poder para destruir a mis enemigos."

"_**Muy bien Chrysalis, el pacto está hecho."**_

Los demonios crearon un pentagrama donde estaba parada y Chrysalis fue envuelta por las llamas del infierno, otorgándole poderes que ni en sus sueños más retorcidos hubiese obtenido. Chrysalis cayó en la arena respirando agitadamente luego de que las llamas le otorgaran este nuevo poder. Se levantó y cuando crear un hechizo, sintió el poder que le habían otorgado. Su tan anhelada venganza ya era una posibilidad y soltó una risa diabólica mientras un circulo de fuego debajo de sus pezuñas se materializo.

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

**Asi que la reina Chrysalis ha hecho un pacto con los demonios, pronto se dará cuenta que el precio por tal poder le costara mucho más caro que su venganza. Inspirado en el fic "The last Sentinel", lástima que el autor lo dejo morir. Muchas sorpresas aguardan a Equestria conforme la historia avance. Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.**


End file.
